


Roughly Handled

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brutality, F/M, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione experiences some interesting things in the abandoned Potions laboratory on the Fourth floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roughly Handled

**Author's Note:**

> Check the warnings first, don't read if it's not your cup of tea.

She had intended to work in peace in that classroom, now that the entire school did not seem to just leave her alone after that treacherous article on her apparent "Love Triangle" with Harry and Viktor came out on the Daily Prophet. She absolutely despised Rita Skeeter. 

Hermione huffed in annoyance, lost in thought, as she entered the room. It was empty as expected and she started arranging her equipment for the Potions assignment as soon as she closed the door behind her. She had too much work to do and the stress building up from the exhausting school week has made her lag behind on some work. 

Viktor was absolutely not helping, as he was mostly interested in snogging her most of the time they were together now. It made her a tiny bit embarrassed to know that she was also purposely avoiding her so-called boyfriend now.

Hermione was immersed in her assignment when the door suddenly swung open and, speak of the Devil, Viktor Krum appeared at the entrance. 

"Hey, sweetheart", he mumbled, looking somehow confused.

"Hey, Viktor", Hermione chipped, hoping her smile didn't look as grim as she felt. She really did not need anyone bothering her right now. 

Her boyfriend didn't seem to notice this at all as he promptly smiled widely at her and stepped into the room. She pursed her lips as she realized he wasn't even going to close the door behind him. 

"How did you find me?", she asked, shifting from foot to foot as he approached her. 

"Well, I was worried because you have suddenly disappeared after lunch, so I asked Harry if he knew where you went", he replied and then encircled her waist from behind with his large muscular arms and leaned into her, attempting to kiss her neck. Hermione tried to pull away at first, but gave in soon enough. Damn it, she thought. Harry hadn't actually known where she went, but he probably had used the Map to locate her. She couldn't believe he would betray her like this! Now she was going to waste even more time not working on her assignments!

"Mmm, Viktor... I need-", she barely held back a moan, as her boyfriend started sucking on her neck. 

"Yeah, babe?", he murmured against her warm skin.

"I really need to finish my schoolwork", she explained in a determined tone, but the slight quivering in her voice gave her true emotions away.

"Really?", he sounded disappointed more than angry, and she was relieved at that. 

"Well, yeah...", she added lamely, disentangling herself from his embrace and turning around to face him. She had to tilt her head back to properly look him in the eye, he was so tall. 

She was met with a sad puppy eyed look on his face, and immediately felt a pang of guilt. She really had been neglecting her boyfriend for weeks now. 

"I promise, when I'll be done we can have some time together", she assured him, leaning forward to kiss him. Viktor beamed at this and readily leaned down to give her a deep sensual kiss that lasted too short for their pleasure.

"Can I wait here as you do your homework? I love watching you study, you're even more beautiful when you're so focused...", he said dreamily. 

Hermione laughed at that and gave him permission to watch her. 

An hour passed by in comfortable silence as she diligently worked on her Potions assignment and Viktor sat somewhere in the corner of the unused laboratory.

"Whew, it is done now! The potion is ready", Hermione announced as she put the vial of her Potion away and waved with her wand at her things, sending them flying carefully to their right place. 

She turned to look at Viktor and squealed in surprise at the sight in front of her. Viktor was sprawled on his chair, his legs wide apart. His face was flushed and he was palming himself through his trousers with one hand. 

He grinned at her and stood up.

"W-whoa, you're-... you're-", Hermione stuttered, blushing crimson all over as Viktor walked up to her.

"Wanna touch?", he slurred through his dazed smile. Hermione gulped. 

"Don't be afraid", he insisted. He took one of her hands in his and pressed it on his crotch. She squealed once more as her fingers felt the hardness in between his legs. He was big, she thought desperately. She had no time to say anything as she was spun around by Viktor's arms.

Her first reaction was to try to get away, but his firm grip held her in place as he pressed against her from behind. She froze. His entire body was flush against hers, and she distinctly felt that same hardness from before poking her between her buttocks.

"Viktor!", she wheezed out, pushing at his forearms. 

"Don't worry babe", he whispered into her ear and started kissing her neck.

Hermione closed her eyes and involuntarily let out a low moan. Viktor chuckled behind her and continued to lick and suck her neck. She could already feel the hotness between her own legs- 

"Please, wait!", she all but gasped out as Viktor began grinding on her, his hard cock pressing in between her buttocks more firmly. 

"Don't worry, baby, I'm not gonna hurt ya", he murmured and she could feel his smile on her skin. That bastard.

"I know! I just...", she moaned again as he sucked a particularly sweet spot behind her ear, "I've just- I've never done this before", she blurted out embarrassed. 

"It's okay", his breath was hot on her neck and with mild horror she realized her nipples were very hard underneath her blouse. 

"You wanna try?", Viktor asked.

"Try what?", she was confused as she was spun back around and realized that he was unbuttoning his trousers.

"Oh god!", she gasped when he revealed his cock. It was both long and thick, with dark pulsing veins and the head glistening with warm pre-cum. The hotness between her legs became even warmer, if that was even possible, and she squirmed uncomfortably. 

"Go on, touch it", he encouraged gently. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this", Hermione whispered in horror as she gingerly held out a hand and then forced herself to clasp it around the middle of his shaft. He immediately groaned in arousal at the welcome touch. 

It was so hard, she realized, so unbelievably hard and hot and she wanted- she wanted to-

"No!", she suddenly jerked away and Viktor groaned once more, upset at the interruption of contact. 

"But babe, why?" He whined and leaned down to nibble at her neck again. 

"I'm.. I can't do this, it's.. it's too vulgar", Hermione lied, knowing well that her body indicated otherwise. She felt so horny, as she never had before in her life and she really wanted to do something horrible. 

"What?", he leaned back and gave her an amused look, frowning slightly. Hermione cringed. She knew she sounded like an impossible prude but it wasn't her fault! She obviously had no experience and she couldn't bring herself to even think what she truly wanted to do! She didn't dare say it out loud.

"You know, Hermione", Viktor purred as he kissed her, "you really need t' let go..." 

They kissed for a minute or two, and Hermione almost forgot that he had his cock out in front of her. She groaned against him and took him in her hand. He started and smiled, letting her inexperienced hand stroke him. It was awkward and uncomfortable and he soon gently pushed her hand away. 

"Sorry...", she cringed, but her eyes were glazed over. He noticed this and kissed her once more before turning her around again. 

Hermione moaned and leaned into his crotch, forcing a strangled sound out of Viktor, who ground into her even more, gasping and sighing at the pressure. 

"Babe, you know...", he mouthed at her neck, which was all red now, hickeys already forming, "I really wanna fuck you".

Hermione gasped at this, shocked and terrified, yet her body reacted without her consent, and she arched back into Viktor, as if pleased with the idea.

"I- I don't know, I've never...", she trailed off as another moan espaced her at his kissing. "Mmm..we-, we don't even have... p-protection.."

"Don't worry babe, I know spells", he assured her and as if it was already decided, he took out his wand. 

"Ohhh, hang on..", she started but his hands were already under her skirt and lifting it and then her panties were suddenly gone - he had Vanished them. 

Hermione gasped and trembled as Viktor nudged her legs apart with his thigh, exposing her cunt to the air. She blushed in shame as she felt herself getting wet already.

"Yeah, babe, you're so beautiful..", he moaned and took himself in his hand, pumping a few times, while with the wand in his other hand, pointed towards her groin, he performed a silent spell Hermione wasn't aware of. She soon felt even more wet between her legs and whimpered. Something slicky was dripping out of her cunt. 

"What is that?", her voice quivered.

"It's gonna make it easier", he explained and without warning, stationed himself at her entrance. 

"Oh god! Viktor, wait!"

It was too late. His large cock had slipped in her cunt, the head pushing inside easily thanks to the magical lubricant he has charmed up. Hermione yelped loudly, her eyes widening as she felt the length of his cock sliding fully inside her, until his balls touched her cunt. 

Viktor grunted in satisfaction, while Hermione was too shocked to move. She soon regained her senses and started struggling against him, trying to get that monster cock out of her, but her attempts were to no avail against his iron grip on her hips. 

"No, stop!", she cried and to her utter horror realized the door to the classroom was still open. "You left the door open! Someone is going to hear us in here, hnnng-" she moaned painfully as he slid out and then inside her again. 

"Then we're gonna have to be quiet, babe", he chuckled and started thrusting into her more firmly. Hermione couldn't help but squeak at that, and hopelessly tried to push him away again, but her attempts were met with rougher thrusts. 

She whimpered horrified as Viktor continued to fuck her without mercy, uncaring of her pleas. In fact, he was getting faster. 

"Ohhh g-god!", Hermione was at the brick of tears, "if Filch sees me like this, I will undoubtedly be expelled!", she cried heartbroken.

But cock inside her was making Hermione feel as if she were drunk and she soon stopped struggling, forgetting all of her indignation at being so violated by her own boyfriend. In the blurred haze that followed she forgot how they had moved towards a desk, on which she was leaning with her elbows now, her head hung low, her hair slightly damp from her sweat, as she brokenly moaned "ah..ah...ahh", while Viktor was pounding into her abused cunt, the sound of skin slapping against skin accompanied by his rough grunts.

Out of nowhere, Viktor stopped and pulled out. This made Hermione mewl in protest for now all she wanted was to be fucked silly - she didn't even care about being seen or heard, in fact the exposure turned her on even further. She had probably skipped a class or two by now, she couldn't tell how much time had passed but it felt like a torture, a torture that she wanted to continue forever. 

From the corner of her eye she noticed that Viktor was lifting his wand again and pointing it at her. She couldn't make out the spells he was murmuring now, high on arousal as she lay slumped over the desk. Soon enough though, she felt even slicker between her legs but this time something was wrong. She couldn't pinpoint it until she felt the head of his cock prodding at her *other* hole. Viktor had lubricated her ass, she realized, feeling goosebumps spreading all over her skin. 

"Viktor, please, no! No, no no!", She pleaded, awakened from her haze now. She struggled to get away but he pulled her back and bellowed her name, both scaring her into confusion and stilling her motions. He took that moment as opportunity to thrust inside her. 

Hermione tried to scream, but nothing came out, her mouth hanging open in an echo of a broken scream. Her eyes were impossibly wide and bright with tears.

What she felt was so shocking she couldn't breath. Both blinding pain and pleasure exploded in her once. 

The monstrous thing inside her was too big for her innocent entrance and not even the lubricating spell was helping. Viktor thrust deeply into her, forcing her asshole to stretch painfully around his cock, until he stuffed Hermione up to his balls. 

"Yeah baby, just like that...", he growled and thrust again, making Hermione cry out in pain.

This was too much, Hermione scrambled at the desk, desperately trying to at least regain balance. 

"You barbaric brute!", she ground out hotly and then moaned loudly, her face squeezed up in pain. 

"I know, sweetheart", he murmured while picking up a pace, "you were just taking too long to give yourself to me, you know", he continued, "I really couldn't leave Hogwarts without getting to fuck you at least once, babe".

Hermione cried out again, in a mix of pain, pleasure and betrayal. This was just too much for her, she felt so weak, so she slumped her head down and gave up struggling. 

At some point she began sobbing quietly, then louder as the fucking became excruciating. 

Viktor was pretty much drilling her asshole at this point. She alternated between brokenly moaning "yes, yes, oh god.." and sobbing. Her cheeks were flushed red and stained with tears, while her wet hair clung to her forehead. Her knuckles were write from gripping the desk so firmly, which was squeaking slightly at the violent movements the couple was making. 

Suddenly there was a commotion outside the classroom, and Hermione belatedly registered the shocked gasps from over the door. She wanted to turn to look, but in that moment Viktor had started to come. He snarled and grunted as his hot seed pumped into her ass, filling her up and making Hermione scream in pleasure. She could barely hear herself moan "Oh god, yes, so good! S-so good!" as Viktor still pounded her asshole in deep and intense thrusts. 

She then felt him stop abruptly and was going to protest but then heard him say smugly: 

"Hey mates.. enjoying the view?" 

Hermione whipped her head to look at the door, suddenly remembering the commotion from before. Utter horror dawned on her as she caught glimpse of two boys, running away. One of them had dark messy hair, while the other was a bright red. 

Oh, she was so fucked.


End file.
